Legacy
by Izabelle.Dauning
Summary: My version of a Charmed spin off about Wyatt and Chris Halliwell
1. Pilot: Peace at End

**_Summary:_** This is my version of a spin-off about Chris and Wyatt Halliwell. It is mainly about them, but other family members are included too.

**_Disclaimers:_** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in it. I only thought up names, powers and personalities for the children of the Charmed Ones, who weren't discussed in 'Forever Charmed'. I used some other episodic characters from Charmed. The only ones who are originally mine are Izabelle, Kyle and Jennifer. If someone wants to use them in a story, please ask first.

**_Author's notes: _**

Thoughts and telepathic communications are written in _italics_ and are in a new paragraph. I write link instead of connection, because… Well, because it sounds better :)

The beginning of the episode is just a way to tell the things that happened between Forever Charmed and the Pilot. The beginning is written in script format, but after that it's continued as a novel with locations written like in a script. Did that make sense:D Henry, Jr. will be called just Henry until his father makes an appearance.

I gave Wyatt and Chris some additional powers and changed some of them to balance of the brothers a little – Wyatt can only freeze, he can scry without a piece of the demon he's looking for; Chris blows up demons and can sense where a demon/Whitelighter/Darklighter has orbed/shimmered, etc. They have a brotherly telepathic connection.

I made up some powers, so if anyone doesn't understand what they are – ask away. In this story there is a difference between Firestarter and Pyrokinetic – the first can only start fires and control them to some point, while the latter can do almost everything with fire **_and_** heat. Chronokinesis is a rare power with which you can speed up time, slow it down, or if you're really good – stop it and reverse it. It can be selective – slow down a falling object, make a person age years in a few days, etc. Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze and to be able to drain the heat out of someone; Hydrokinesis is the power to control water and to conjure it anywhere.

* * *

_**Episode One: Peace At End (a.k.a. Demons Are Back)**_

PART ONE

The episode begins with a dark screen. As Chris and Wyatt talk, matching flashbacks are shown.

CHRIS: It's been twenty years since the Charmed Ones vanquished the Triad. That last loss greatly affected the Underworld. Demons became powerless, barely having enough energy to shimmer.

WYATT: They stopped attacking witches and didn't dare show up in the Charmed Ones' home. Our home. We could finally start a peaceful, magic-free life. The first child to be born after that was Paige and Henry's – Henry, Jr. Another boy, as Grams noted many times. Shortly after, aunt Phoebe gave birth to a girl. As the oldest, she received the name Prudence, after our deceased aunt.

CHRIS: When I was three, mom was blessed with a daughter, who she named after Melinda Warren. Paige has two other children – twins, named Annabelle and Angela. Aunt Phoebe also had two other girls. The older of them was named after the Charmed Ones' mother, Patricia. The youngest, which aunt Phoebe saw in her premonition and nicknamed Ladybug, was called Hope, because of the hope she brought to her mother even years before her birth.

WYATT: So we grew up to be a big family of witches, part-Whitelighters, part-cupids, mortals, but most importantly, loving parents and loved children. We also grew up with two other witches – Izabelle and Kyle. Their mother became a family friend, but died a few years after. In her last will she left her children to Phoebe and Coop to be their legal guardians. They became part of the family - close friends to everybody.

CHRIS: With so many witches in the house, the parents had to teach the craft, each helping with something. Piper teaching potions; Phoebe helping us to get our spell-making skills better; Paige and Leo helping the part-Whitelighters; Coop teaching his children the importance of being cupids. A lot of time was spent in magic school, too.

WYATT: The years flew by and most of our cousins left the house. Paige and Henry moved into a separate apartment, but Henry Jr. stayed in the Manor. The only other people who did the same were Mom, Dad, us, Melinda, aunt Phoebe, uncle Coop and their children, even though Coop kept his apartment. The twins moved out in order to live closer to their school. Izabelle and Kyle moved to an apartment when Izabelle turned 21, and since then have been living there.

CHRIS: As for P3, the club is now being managed by Wyatt and I sometimes help out. Every family member who still lives in San Francisco goes there as often as possible. Our mother's restaurant is all that she expected it to be and she is happy to be the owner and chef. Our lives have been peaceful and happy and we are very thankful for it.

INT. HALIWELL MANOR, DINING ROOM, MORNING

Piper, Leo and Wyatt were in the dining room. The Halliwell manor hadn't changed a lot, except everything that works with electricity. Piper was cooking and talking with Leo. Wyatt was having breakfast and used telekinesis to pull a coffee mug closer to himself, while reading a paper.

"Chris, how nice of you to join us. Now eat your breakfast." Piper said with a smile to her youngest son, who just entered the kitchen.

Wyatt teased his little brother. "You don't wanna be late for you job."

"I'm the manager's brother. No one will fire me for being late." Chris was still sleepy and not in the mood to joke. "Anyway, aren't we moving today?" The new apartment was already bought and all they had to do was move their things and some furniture.

"Moving to a new apartment isn't an excuse." Piper wanted to explain to her son that if he gets used to being late for this job, it would become a habit for the rest of his life. But her youngest son interrupted her thoughts.

Chris sighed and concluded. "Is everybody against me this morning?"

Wyatt, who was happy that morning, continued his teasing. "Looks that way, little brother. C'mon, we gotta get to P3."

"Fine, fine. No need to gang up on me."

LATER IN THE MORNING

Chris was already dressed properly and was having breakfast.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?" Wyatt was woken up around midnight by a strange sound and wanted to find out if his brother had heard it.

Chris understood his question wrong and answered with a laugh. "You mean the fact that there's actually some hot water left?"

Piper always had thought that her sons had a strange sense of humor. "That's because Melinda is having a day off today. And I'll appreciate it if you don't wake her up. And something else: Hope is coming over to P3 after school and you will take her to the apartment, so she can see where it is." Piper looked at Chris and read his mind. "And, no. You won't orb."

Chris wanted to argue, but knew it was pointless, so he just continued his breakfast. Someone else entered the kitchen – Henry.

Wyatt smiled at his only male cousin. "Morning, Henry."

Henry mumbled a sleepy 'Good morning'.

"And why are you so sleepy?" Chris asked.

"Exam. Studied. All night." His cousin replied even sleepier and headed to get a cup of coffee.

Wyatt felt bad for Henry, because college took up too much of his time. "Then good luck with your exam. We have to go, Chris."

INT. P3, BACK ROOM, DAY

The back room was turned into Chris and Wyatt's office. Papers, books and all kinds of other things were chaotically piled up on the desk. The brothers entered. Wyatt was angry with his brother.

He asked. "Why did you do that for?" Chris had 'accidentally' cut the finger of a man who was applying for a job.

Chris defended himself. "Well, I though he was a warlock."

Wyatt didn't accept that reason since warlocks hadn't attacked in years. The chances of them starting at that moment were very small. "And since when do warlocks apply for jobs as bartenders?"

"He looked suspicious. And as for the job, it could have been just to spy on us." The younger of the two was getting frustrated at the stubbornness of his older brother.

Wyatt suddenly got an idea that would explain his brother's actions. "The last time a demon attacked, you were barely two. You sure it's not just you wanting to prove yourself as a good witch?"

"We aren't having that talk again, Wy. I got it; I'm not twice-blessed." Chris always had an inferiority issue with his brother, but he tried to hide as much as possible.

Chris had something more to say, but he was interrupted by a demon that shimmered in the room. The demon looked human – a young male in black leather pants and a black jacket.

The demon looked very sure of victory. "I have you now, witches!"

He formed something that looked like a hollow energy ball and threw it at Chris, who ducked out of harm's way. The energy ball hit the wall and vaporized a poster. Wyatt was getting pissed, because he liked that poster – it was kept from the time when the other Chris used the room to sleep in. With a twist of his hand, Wyatt telekinetically threw the demon across the room. He shimmered out before either side could make a move.

"He got us, didn't he?" Chris laughed at how brave the demon was.

His brother agreed and smiled too. "Yeah. We should go check what kind of demon he is."

"For what? He's probably not gonna show up in the next decade." Chris doubted that the attack was important.

"Doesn't it bother you that he threw an energy ball at us? Or something that looked like an energy ball? The demons we met in the last twenty years barely had enough power to shimmer. Let alone throw energy balls." Wyatt had a point and his brother had to agree.

"Fine, you win. But we still have to move out today."

"If it comes to that, we'll orb our things." Wyatt almost never used magic for personal gain, because the family had learnt from past mistakes. Chris was the wilder one and used more magic.

"Isn't that personal gain?" Chris started to tease his big brother, but Wyatt didn't have any intention to continue.

"Cut it out, will you. Not in the mood."

Chris got over an urge to continue. "Okay. Who's driving?"

END OF TEASER

PART ONE

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

Piper, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt were in the attic, each with their occupation. Piper stared unbelievingly at her sons; Phoebe was with her laptop, also surprised; Chris was standing next to the Book of Shadows, searching for the demon; Wyatt was trying to calm his mother down.

"What do you mean, he attacked you? He threw an energy ball?" Piper was shocked. She didn't expect a demon to attack her sons. She was also worried that they could have been hurt.

"Mom, look at us. Not even a scratch. We're fine." Wyatt tried to calm down his mother and was hoping that his brother would do the same.

"But I though that demons were basically powerless. After we finally vanquished the Triad, the Underworld became Chaotic. All the demons lost their powers." Phoebe was saying out loud what everyone was thinking.

"He didn't look powerless to me." Chris got back to the book and turned the next page. "Oh, there he is. Or at least what he threw at us."

"What is he?" Wyatt was anxious to find out what kind of demon attacked. He thought it could be more than a coincidence.

Chris started reading. "He's a power snatcher demon, for hire. Low level demons that work for whoever can provide them protection…"

Phoebe interrupted her nephew. "Well, if they can steal power, why haven't they become upper-level demons by now?"

"Apparently they can only store energy in themselves for a short while." Chris answered his older aunt. "Don't worry Mom, there's a vanquishing potion."

"Why now? And if that really was a power-snatcher, he must have a boss. It doesn't make sense. It should be a really strong demon to offer protection against the others." Wyatt was thinking out loud.

"And us." Chris added with a note of worry in his voice. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "If anyone else isn't going to admit it, I will: Demons are returning."

A power snatcher, a different one than before, that looked like a blonde female in a short dress, shimmered in the attic and threw an energy ball at Wyatt, who tried to orb. When the energy ball passed through the orbs, Wyatt materialized again with an expression that said 'I'm going to vanquish you'. He tried to use telekinesis, but nothing happened. Before everyone could realize what was going on, the demon shimmered out.

"Well, she's a brave one." Piper, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't noticed what happened with Wyatt yet.

"I think we have a problem. My powers are gone." Wyatt announced.

"What?! How do you mean, gone?" His mother sounded hysterical. She couldn't process the information.

"I think that whatever she hit me with, drained my powers. Well, except the orbing." Wyatt had always had his powers and was feeling uncertain without them.

Chris was already checking the Book. "Bad news – Wyatt's right. Good news – there's a potion to reverse it." At that moment, his sell rang. The caller ID said 'Izabelle'. "Hi, Iz. I'll call you later…" He was interrupted by the person on the other side of the line. "No, you shouldn't come. It's…" The line went dead and Chris was pissed that Izabelle decided to come over. Even though she was a witch, she didn't have any active powers and could get hurt. Piper had tried to explain it to her ever since Iz was a little girl.

"Remind me to have a little chat with her about demon hunting." The eldest sister was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Let's hurry up with that potion, okay? Izabelle's gonna be here in twenty minutes. We should be gone before that. For her own good." Wyatt didn't want the absence of his powers to threaten her safety, because she relied on his shield for protection.

LATER

Wyatt added the final ingredient to the potion and it produced a cloud of smoke.

"All you have to do now is throw it at the demon that has your powers." Piper was trying to calm down, because her boys were smart and powerful and could handle themselves.

"So we have to go find the snatcher's boss." Chris grabbed a second vile, that contained the dark green vanquishing potion.

"If you're going down to the Underworld, be careful. Don't let the snatchers hit either of you." Phoebe was worried for her nephews, because the underworld was very dangerous, even for them.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be back for dinner." Wyatt addressed both women with his first sentence. He and Chris orbed out. Someone rang the doorbell.

"That's probably Izabelle. I'll go talk to her." Piper headed downstairs.

INT. UNDERWORLD, DESERTED CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

Chris and Wyatt already orbed in and were finishing a spell:

"… And bring her to us." They chanted the last line.

A demon, the one who drained Wyatt's powers, was brought to the cave by Halliwell magic. Before she could do anything, Chris telekinetically slammed her to a wall.

"What did you do with his powers?" The younger asked.

"I'm never telling you!" The demon was sure that her master would save her. After all, he had promised protection from the Halliwell witches to all power-snatchers.

Chris tightened the grip around her neck. "I'm going to ask again: Who did you give his powers to?"

"He doesn't have powers, so you do the dirty work?" The demon was trying to angry the witch, so his powers wouldn't work. She was taught that by her master and was thankful to know it.

Chris carefully blew up just her arm and the demon screamed in pain "I can keep doing this to you, or you can answer my question."

She finally gave up in hope the witches would spare her. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you! He calls himself Gaath. And I'm not the only one who gave him powers, there are others. Just let me go."

"Not a chance." Chris replied to her last words and blew her up.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

Piper was trying to say something to Izabelle, who was already out of the room. The only part of her that could be seen as she was leaving, was her hair. Wyatt orbed in next to the Book of Shadows.

"Hey, Wyatt. How'd it go?" Piper gave up on talking some sense to Izabelle and addressed her eldest.

Chris orbed in and said to his mother and aunt. "We managed to find out who hired them."

Piper was surprised by what Chris said. "Them? I though it was just those two."

"Turns out that this Gaath demon found many power sources. He may be stronger than we thought." Wyatt was already flipping the pages.

"Well, do you want me call Phoebe and Paige?" Piper was wondering if they would need the power of three.

"No, I can handle it." Chris said distracted while thinking of what to do.

"You mean we can handle it." His older brother disagreed.

"Wyatt, until you get your powers back, it's just me. Did you find the demon?" The younger brother was getting restless.

The twice-blessed replied. "Yeah. Low level, throws energy balls, nothing special. But he may be dangerous with all that extra power."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. If scrying doesn't work, we'll have to ask around in the Underworld." The half-Elder was hoping his brother still had the power to scry without a piece of the demon.

Wyatt got a map and a scrying crystal. After about a minute the crystal landed on a location. Chris looked at it and he and Wyatt got up.

"Be careful with the mortals. We don't want you exposed."

"Mom, why do you always worry?" Her eldest tried to calm his mother down, even though feeling a little nervous himself.

"Because I'm a mother. Be…"

"Careful. We know." Wyatt finished her sentence.

"We will be." Chris reassured Piper before she got a chance to repeat her words. He and Wyatt orbed out.

INT. SHRINE, BACK ROOM, DAY

They orbed in the back room of a shrine. It was still day, but the window curtains were shut and the only light was coming from lit candles. It was clear that the shrine was devoted to a demon and some pretty serious black magic was involved. The boys saw no trace of Gaath. A young girl was chanting at the shrine. She cut her finger with a knife and let the blood drip.

"I give thee my blood, thus my body. I give thee my soul, thus my spirit. I give thee my heart, thus my life. I give thee my time, thus eternity. I invoke thee…"

Wyatt and Chris both started to understand where the demon was getting his extra power. Grim thoughts were going through both of their heads. Wyatt could sense power. He spoke quietly.

"Do you feel it?" Wyatt asked.

"Feel what?" His brother couldn't sense the power and had no idea what his brother was talking about.

Wyatt explained. "That girl is actually transferring energy. She's probably a witch."

"Now we just have to wait for the snatcher to come here." The brown-haired looked towards the shrine, where a demon was standing behind the girl. He had a knife in one hand. He was about to stab the girl in the back, when Chris threw him across the room and shouted 'Look out!' at the same time. He ran towards the girl to see if she was hurt.

"What did you do that for?" The girl shouted angrily at Chris. She went through so much trouble to find out how to invoke that demon and now those two showed up and tried to be the big heroes.

"He was about to kill you! We saved your life!" Wyatt couldn't understand how that girl could be so angry after they saved her live. A possible reason started to form in his head and was confirmed by the girl's answer.

"What are you? Retarded? Why do you think I was summoning him in the first place? Get out of here!"

Chris tried to talk some sense into her. "But he'll kill you!"

"GET OUT!" The girl shouted. She knew what would happen to her and didn't want two morons ruining it. The sound wave from her scream threw both brothers out of the room. The demon used the opportunity to grab the crystal and shimmered out.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

Everyone in the room looked miserable, and they were. Especially Wyatt and Chris.

"Our first demon, and we loose an innocent." Chris couldn't stop thinking how they failed to save that girl.

"You couldn't have known she had a death wish. Don't be so hard on yourselves. You have to remember that no one is perfect. Our first spell as the Charmed Ones didn't work either." Piper tried to make things easy for her sons. They really weren't the ones to blame.

"But then you didn't know anything about magic. We were taught everything and we still couldn't save one innocent." Chris was as stubborn as his mother and his aunts.

"Honey, stop thinking it's your fault. She might still be alive, you never know with demons." Phoebe, as an empath, could feel how guilty her nephews felt.

"C'mon, let's find that demon." Wyatt got a hold of himself first.

INT. UNDERWORLD, DEMON MASTER'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

The Gaath demon was talking to someone, but the latter was hidden in the shadows of the cave.

The demon addressed his Master. "Master, I bring you one more crystal."

A deep voice came from the darkness. "Good. But I was told the Halliwells have seen you."

"They are still new in demon hunting. I can handle them." Gaath was quite sure of himself and his newly gained powers. The same ones that had been stolen from the twice-blessed witch.

"You better be right. For your own sake." There was a threatening note in the voice and Gaath was scared. As much as a demon could be scared, of course.

"Yes, Master." He understood that he shouldn't push his Master's patience and shimmered to seek the witch that had invoked him. He wanted to test the limits of the powers he had just gained.

The voice sounded once more. "When I'm done, no one will be able to stop me. Not even the almighty twice-blessed." The demon Master was planning something so big, that no one would dare stand in his way. Something that would shift the balance between good and evil. But what he didn't know were the consequences of his plan.

END OF PART ONE

PART TWO

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, LIVING ROOM

Wyatt, Chris and Piper were sitting opposite a woman, who was drinking from a cup, probably tea. She started speaking, or to be more accurate, thinking out loud.

"She… changed. A year ago she was sweet, kind and caring. But then she got into a sorority. Then came the dark clothes, the bad attitude and the…" Caroline always had been skeptic about that kind of things and had trouble admitting that both her husband and her only child were living proof of the supernatural. She barely made herself say the word. "Magic."

"I'm sorry to ask, but how did you find us if you don't know about magic?" Wyatt really felt bad for the woman, even without being an empath.

"My husband found you. I don't know how, but he just told me to come here and ask you for help. He said you'd understand and that you'd help." Caroline hoped that these strangers would help her. She was feeling somewhat responsible for what happened to Jennifer and was ready to try anything to get her back.

"Did you know that your daughter didn't want to be saved today?" Wyatt elbowed Chris, but the younger continued. "We told her the demon was gonna kill her, but she threw us out."

'_Why did you say that for? She's freaked and you're just shocking her even more.' Wyatt told Chris through their telepathic link without even looking at his little brother. _

'_Is it better to lie to her? She's gonna find out sooner or later.' The reply came and the link was closed. _

"I don't believe you! She would never do that! She's not like that!" Caroline didn't want to believe what she just heard.

Piper tried to cover up. "What my son meant was that magic changes people – sometimes for good and sometimes for less good. Your daughter may be going the wrong way and we'll try everything to help her." The eldest Charmed One continued with a tone, harsher than needed. "I have to warn you though: if she doesn't want to be helped, there's nothing we can do."

"So you'll help her?" Caroline's eyes were full of hope.

"Yes, we will. Do you have anything of hers?" Chris tried to make up for what he just said.

"Yes, actually. My husband told me to bring this." Caroline handed over a bracelet. "She used to wear it all the time."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

LATER; INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

Wyatt was scrying and Chris was looking even more restless than before.

"You think we'll make it?" Chris' voice was quiet because he feared that his pessimistic thoughts could become reality.

"Make what?" Wyatt was busy scrying and he didn't notice how concerned his brother was.

"Make it in time to save that girl." The answer came.

"Well, if you let me scry, we might be able to." Wyatt frowned at his brother's thoughts.

The crystal landed on a spot on the map. Wyatt looked at it.

"Looks like we're going off to college." The twice-blessed said.

"Oh, fun." It was Chris' turn to frown. He hated the idea of living in a dorm with so many unknown people and such a risk of exposure. He decided not to think of that and concentrated on saving the innocent.

INT. COLLEGE DORM, HALL, DAY

Wyatt and Chris orbed in front of a dorm room and knocked on the door. No one answered. The brothers exchanged looks and decided to open the door using telekinesis. When they entered, they saw a dark, unlit room filled with dark upholstered furniture and lots of talismans and candles around. There was a circle of lit candles. The girl was sitting in it and chanting the same thing as earlier. The demon appeared in front of her and before anyone could realize what was happening, he grabbed the crystal, stabbed the girl with a knife and shimmered off.

"Go after him. I'll take care of her." Wyatt knew that the longer he waits, the harder it would be for Chris to follow the trail.

"You sure?" The younger witch wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, just go." Wyatt waited until his brother orbed out and called for his aunt. "Aunt Paige, come here! Quick, someone's hurt!"

"What is it?" Paige immediately came, because her nephews rarely called for her. She was the girl and went down to heal her. "How'd this happen? And why didn't you heal her?"

"She got stabbed by a demon." Wyatt explained. He added sadly. "And I lost my powers."

"What?!?"

'_That sounded just like mom' He thought. _

"Don't worry, it's temporary. Chris will fix it." That was an attempt to calm his aunt down, but it clearly didn't work.

"Can you orb? Should I help you?" The youngest Charmed One remembered how helpless she and her sisters were without their powers

"Don't worry about it - I can orb her to the manor. Thanks for coming." Wyatt was hasty to get the girl back to the Manor.

"What are aunts for? Take care, Wyatt. And be careful." Paige got the hint and, unknowingly to her nephew, orbed to Piper.

"You too." _'Why does everybody say that?'_ The blonde thought.

INT. UDERWORLD, DEMON MASTER'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

Chris had just orbed in after the demon and found him putting the crystal on the ground. The witch wasn't noticed until he threw the potion to get Wyatt's powers back from the demon. Before Gaath could shimmer out, Chris telekinetically threw him against the wall. The demon tossed an energy ball.

"Do you really think you can vanquish me? Do you have any idea how powerful I am?"

"Well, I have a potion. And if you're as stupid as I think you are, it'll be easy." Chris was a little too cocky as he ducked to avoid another energy ball.

"You won't get out of here alive!" The demon used one of his stolen powers to materialize a Darklighter crossbow and shot an arrow which was blown up right away by the witch.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Chris tried to throw the vanquishing potion he had, but Gaath used telekinesis to change it's direction and sent it flying in the opposite direction. Chris tried to orb, but the vile smashed in the wall next to him and stopped him mid-orb. When he materialized, his entire left arm was burnt really badly. He cried in pain. The demon had an evil grin on his face.

'_Wyatt, I need you. I'm hurt real bad. Come here, please.' Chris called for his big brother and hoped that the potion to restore Wyatt's powers had worked. _

END OF PART TWO

PART THREE

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ROOM, DAY

Wyatt heard the call and orbed to the cave, worrying that his little brother might have been hurt. That left Piper worrying of what had happened and where her eldest had gone to.

INT. UNDERWORLD, DEMON MASTER'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

Back in the cave, Chris was already on the ground, wincing from the pain, and Gaath was standing over him, admiring his triumph over good magic. He was so caught up in his malicious joy that his thoughts drifted towards how happy his Master would be when he tells him how he killed the son of a Charmed One.

Chris was worried – his brother was nowhere to be seen. Awful thoughts were going through his mind – a quality he had inherited from his mother. The only thing he could see in the darkness of the cave was the demon, standing next to him, enjoying the suffering. Soon he closed his eyes and couldn't see the blue lights that appeared behind Gaath.

Wyatt orbed in just behind the demon and with one angry gesture he thrust him towards the other end of the cave. He knelt next to his brother and started healing his left arm. He was interrupted when a fireball activated his shield. The twice-blessed decided to take care of his brother first and then to vanquish the demon. He continued healing without dropping his shield. Gaath threw more and more fireballs at him in hope the force field wouldn't hold. Of course, it was all in vein. After Wyatt finished healing Chris, the younger witch was still unconscious.

"What is it, witch? Scared of a fight?" The demon said, thinking he had the upper hand.

"I'm a Halliwell. We aren't scared of fights."

"Ha!" Exclaimed the demon. "So you think you have enough power to defeat me, twice-blessed?" His last two words were filled with contempt.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Wyatt threw an energy ball at the demon with little success – it was easily redirected and hit the nearby wall.

"You can't defeat me, witch! I'm too powerful!" Gaath was filled with confidence and Wyatt had to orb in order to avoid a Darklighter arrow. He was getting cuts all over his face.

'_This is taking too much time. I have to get to Chris and make sure he's completely okay.' Wyatt thought. _

He decided to use the blast wave, even though he hadn't since he was little. Then it had taken a lot of his energy, but he was determined to vanquish the demon as soon as possible and it seemed as the blast wave was the only way. He raised his hands and felt the energy going through his entire body and his arms. Then he saw the blast wave going towards the demon. Gaath saw it coming and raised his own shield! It couldn't hold off all of the energy – the demon was burnt very badly, but not vanquished. Wyatt found himself panicking and rushed to his brother's side and orbed them both home.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, LIVING ROOM, DAY

Piper was sitting in the living room and was waiting for her boys to come back. She became even more worried when Wyatt orbed off to God-knows-where without saying one word. She saw someone orbing in the middle of the room – Wyatt was supporting the unconscious Chris. Piper felt like heart stopped for a few seconds when she saw them.

"What happened? Why are you like this?" The mother was close to a nervous break-down.

"Help me get him to the couch, Mom. I'll explain." Wyatt and Piper laid Chris down on the couch. "He went off to fight the demon himself and called me. He said he was hurt and needed me, so I went to the cave and found his left arm burnt. I healed him, but he still was unconscious – he probably hit his head." The eldest brother kneeled down and put his hand above Chris' head. The familiar golden glow appeared and the brow-haired was awake. He jumped up.

"Where's the demon?" Then Chris realized where he is. "What happened? Did you vanquish him?"

"Um… You better sit down. Both of you." Wyatt was getting ready to explain.

"Why? What's going on?" Piper was getting suspicious, because every time a Halliwell asked you to sit down, something was seriously wrong.

"Well, the demon isn't vanquished. I used my blast wave and he got away with only burns." The blonde told his mother and brother. Both stood in the living room with open mouths, staring at Wyatt. Piper just couldn't realize what her eldest said. His powers had never failed him. The demon had survived, even though with bad burns.

"But… What…" Piper couldn't find words for what she felt. How could one demon be so strong? They had time to regain power, but not to that degree. Her brain was working to find a solution. "We need your aunts." She concluded with a tone that wouldn't allow most people to object. But not her sons – they weren't most people.

"Mom, we don't want you to be in danger. Not now, not ever." Chris was almost as stubborn as his mother. A fact his mother hated at times like this.

"You'll probably need a power-of-three spell to vanquish him." Piper wouldn't give up and called for her sister with an angry voice. "PAIGE!"

"Jeez, Piper, calm down." Paige said frustrated after she orbed in the living room. Then she saw the cuts on Wyatt's face and how miserable he and Chris looked. "God, what happened to you?"

"Demon." The brothers said in one voice. Wyatt continued. "I tried to vanquish him with the blast wave and he survived." Paige's jaw dropped. "But.."

"It's okay, we're gonna deal with him." Chris turned to his big brother. "Attic. Spell. Now."

INT. UNDERWORLD, DEMON MASTER'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

Gaath is standing in the middle of the cave, pouring some potion over his wounds, which seem to be somewhat healed. His master is still hiding in the shadows.

"So you survived the twice-blessed's strongest attack?" The demon sounded almost interested. He had given Gaath some powers in the beginning, but he hardly expected them to escalate do such a degree. "You will attack the Halliwells right now, when they are still weakened from the fight. Go there, immediately."

"Yes, Master." Gaath obeyed and shimmered to one of his most feared places – the Halliwell Manor.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DUSK

Chris was going through the book, looking for an appropriate spell to vanquish Gaath and he was just turning to the page where Shax's entry stood and he heard barely audible footsteps and saw Gaath standing behind him, ready to stab him with an atame. He tried to use telekinesis, but it had little effect, so the younger witch orbed next to his brother.

'_Chris, we need a spell. Now would be good.' Wyatt thought in his younger brother's mind._

_The brown-haired suddenly had an idea. 'Wy, listen. Here's the spell.' And he explained while the twice-blessed's shield was protecting them both. They chanted together. _

Evil, more powerful than others,

That stole so many powers,

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell!

Gaath screamed in pain and exploded, indicating a successful vanquish for the boys, who were very happy.

"Well, that felt nice." Wyatt said with a big smile on his face.

"We should go take care of that girl." His younger brother spoiled the fun.

END OF PART THREE

PART FOUR

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, SOLARIUM, EVENING

Chris entered. Wyatt, Piper and Caroline all looked at him.

"She fell asleep." Chris turned to Caroline. "If you want, you can leave her here. There's no problem."

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" She replied with a question, afraid her daughter's staying over was a bit too much to ask of these strange, but kind people.

"We have plenty of room here. And we need to talk with her about magic." Piper's maternal tone was not enough to convince her guest.

"What if she tries to…?"

"You don't have to worry about anything. We've been involved with this kind of thing longer than you think." The calmness in Piper's voice finally managed to persuade the other woman. "She's in good hands."

They walked towards the front door. Piper smiled to Caroline as the latter was already out of the house.

"If you want, you can come by for lunch tomorrow." The eldest Charmed One proposed.

"Thank you for the invitation. I will come gladly." Caroline smiled herself.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, LIVING ROOM, MORNING

Chris and Wyatt orbed in the middle of the room, in front of their mother.

"Did you leave your things in the apartment?" Piper didn't want her boys to move out of the house, but that was their decision.

"Yeah, and I still think it's personal gain." Wyatt was very strict when it came to magic and consequences.

"The elders can close their eyes this time." Piper joked on her son's experience.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, Mom." The younger son was surprised.

"You boys deserve a little credit for vanquishing a demon and saving a witch." Piper looked towards the stairs. "Speaking of her. Good morning, Jennifer."

"Good morning…" The red-head greeted. "Do I know you?"

"No, not yet. But you know my sons, Wyatt and Chris."

"Oh yeah. They… saved my life." Jennifer addressed the boys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But next time, please don't try to kill us, okay?"

Jennifer blushed "Oh, I'm really sorry about that. Something came over me then."

"It's okay. It happens even to the best." Piper's eldest calmed her down. "And what was that you did in the shrine?"

"Oh, the voice thing? I've been doing it since I was little. But it only works when I'm angry."

"That's really cool. You do know you're a witch, right?" Chris asked.

"Of course, my dad told me. But he didn't tell me about spells and stuff. I don't know why, though. He does it all the time."

"Oh, really? What's your dad's name?" Piper asked.

"Tomas Trudeau. Why do you ask?"

"Is he by any chance related to Andy Trudeau?" The oldest Halliwell sister wondered.

"Yeah, he's my uncle, who died almost thirty years ago. How do you know about him?"

"You better sit down, honey."

"Why? Are you going to tell me something?"

"Did your father ever tell you how your uncle was killed?"

"He did. He said uncle Andy was killed by a… demon. Do you…"

"Do you know who Prudence Halliwell is?"

"She dated uncle Andy for a while and he used to see her before she died. She has two sisters – Piper and Phoebe." Jennifer was not getting the point.

"Actually three sisters. Paige moved in after Prue died."

"Wait, are you… Piper?" The youngest which asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am. And right now I know you might be feeling confused. There's breakfast in the kitchen, so you can eat in peace if you want."

"Thank you. I will do that."

LATER

Piper and Wyatt were talking while they were watching Chris and Jennifer having a conversation in the solarium.

"They sure seem to enjoy talking to each other." Wyatt was thinking of new ways to tease his brother.

"Well, so much the better." His mother replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking. She's Andy's niece and a witch. We should teach her something."

"Aren't you afraid that could turn into another Billie and Christy?"

"Well, she's Andy's niece, she can't be that bad. Let's give it a try."

"It's your decision." Wyatt looked at his watch. "Mom, isn't it time to start making lunch?"

"Aren't you helping?" Piper was surprised to see the lack of enthusiasm in her older son.

"You know what happens when I'm in the kitchen. It's not my fault Chris is the one who can cook." Wyatt weaseled his way out.

"Then go get him."

"I think he's preoccupied at the moment."

Piper smiled. "Then you're helping." She saw that Wyatt wanted to stay and eavesdrop. "Wyatt, what they're talking is none of our business."

LATER

An unusually big table was been set in the solarium. Around it were sitting Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Jennifer and her mother. There was an orbing sound and three people entered the solarium – Henry, Izabelle and Kyle.

Chris clearly didn't expect the new guests. "Oh, hey."

"Hi." Iz turned to Jennifer. "I don't think we've met."

"I'm Jennifer and this is my mother, Caroline.

"This is my brother Kyle and I'm Izabelle. Nice to meet you."

"Are you related with Piper?" Jennifer asked because of the similarity in hair and eye color.

"No, we're not Halliwells. But we're friends of the family."

"How did you get here, anyway?"

Izabelle explained while sitting next to Wyatt. "Your very helpful cousin Henry orbed us."

Jennifer judged from where Iz sat. "Are you Wyatt's girlfriend?"

Wyatt choked with the food he just swallowed and started coughing. He used telekinesis to get to a glass of water.

"Oh, no. God, no. Me and my brother grew up with the Halliwells. Phoebe and Coop are our legal guardians."

Jennifer understood what she just asked and what the answer meant. "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you didn't know. And just to tell you, Wyatt's like a brother to me." Izabelle used the opportunity to tease Wyatt for his age. "A very sweet little brother." Across the table Chris was laughing silently. Wyatt had a 'Don't tease with me' look on his face.

"Can we please change the subject?" The blonde said, irritated.

"Jennifer, I have something to tell you. I thought about it and decided that you should be taught the basics of the craft. By Wyatt and Chris." Piper announced. Chris looked at her and his eyes said 'You're dumping this on us?' "If you want to, of course."

"I would be flattered." The red-haired witch replied.

Hope entered the room. She looked unhappy.

"Why weren't you at the club?"

Wyatt indexed the table. "Why do you think? Did you heart here?"

"Did she 'heart'? I don't get it." Jennifer was more amazed of this family by the hour.

"She's half-cupid. All of aunt Phoebe's daughters are." Chris addressed Hope. "C'mon, sit with us. And meet Jennifer and her mother. Jennifer, this is Hope, our cousin."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why were you named Hope?"

"Because Phoebe had a vision of her daughter, even before she was born and that brought hope to her and us." Piper looked at her youngest niece. "Are we expecting somebody else?"

"No, I don't think so."

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, FRONT DOOR, LATE AFTERNOON

Jennifer and her mother were being walked out by Chris and Wyatt.

"And again, thank you for everything. I really owe you my life." Jennifer thanked them another time.

"You're welcome. And don't forget to come over every once in a while." Chris closed the door. "It'll be nice to have her as a friend, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, no secret to protect." Wyatt thought his brother would like something more than a friend, but he kept silent about it.

"And since she's going to the same college I'll go to, we'll see each other pretty often." Chris said, completely ignorant that this would spark up his older brother's teasing.

"Oh, I get it." Wyatt smiled and looked at Chris.

The younger was completely calm, because he didn't understand what his brother meant. "You got what?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, Chris. C'mon, we have to show Hope the apartment." Wyatt thought of all the work that had to be done at the apartment and tried to make his brother hurry too.

Chris used telekinesis to close the door and walked after Wyatt.

END OF EPISODE

* * *

Hope you liked it! I tresure reviews very much :) 


	2. Episode Two: Merciless Devotion

Episode Two: Merciless Devotion

TEASER

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL, CLASSROOM, DAY

Wyatt, Chris and Jennifer were standing in an empty classroom. The Halliwell brothers had been made into teachers and it was draining all their free time – hardly leaving them a chance to do anything else than potions, spells and all kinds magic-related books.

"How many books can there be for one little demon?" Exclaimed Jennifer after Wyatt had telekinetically dumped another big stack of books on the table.

"A lot, apparently." Wyatt didn't sound happier about the whole teaching matter either. "The librarian keeps giving me more and more volumes."

"Well, he has to run out of books sometime, hasn't he?" Chris said, unsure of the answer himself.

"Let's hope he does, or mom will make us read all the books in Magic School." Wyatt hoped his mother wouldn't do that.

Jennifer looked at her watch. "Guys, I gotta go. I promised my mom to go shopping with her. Can you orb me home?"

"Sure. We'll still see you tonight at the cinema, right?" Chris had wanted to see a movie for so long and finally had a chance to.

"Yeah, of course." Jenn smiled. "Looking forward to it."

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO, STREET, NIGHT

Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Jennifer, Izabelle and Kyle had just been to the cinema and were discussing the movie. Melinda teased her big brother.

"You're just mad because I solved it before you did." She had known what would happen in the movie long before it had ended.

"Am not. Can we drop the subject?" Chris really didn't like it that both his brother and sister were always teasing him. "Let's just leave it at 'the movie was really great'."

"I agree with Chris. We should just enjoy this demon-free night." Jennifer liked the company of the Halliwells, especially Chris and Wyatt's.

"So, can I buy you guys some coffee?" Kyle suggested.

"I'm coming with you." His sister wanted to stretch her feet. She turned to the others. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Why should we mind getting free coffee?" Chris smiled at her and she laughed. "Go on."

Izabelle and Kyle headed to a nearby coffee shop. When Kyle was about to go through the door, Iz heard a sound and went into the alley next to the shop. She saw a man throwing a potion in the feet of a woman. When the vile broke, a puff of dark red smoke appeared and the woman dropped to the ground and didn't move anymore. Izabelle was afraid the same would happen to her if she would go near the woman and waited until the man walked away and checked if the woman is alive, but the potion obviously did its job. A little pinkish glow rose from the woman's body and went into Izabelle's. She got up and walked towards the alley's exit.

Elaya had finally found a new witch to possess, after the boyfriend of her last hostess had killed his loved one. And she liked this Izabelle. She was attractive by human standards and was going to serve her well. Elaya walked to the group of humans, obviously waiting for her hostess. Using Izabelle's memories, she recognized Kyle, the younger brother of the witch, Wyatt Halliwell, the legendary twice-blessed, Christopher Halliwell, his brother, who Izabelle called always by his full name, Melinda Halliwell, their younger sister, and Jennifer Trudeau, a new friend who Izabelle didn't seem to have an opinion about. The seductress decided to act as much as Izabelle as possible, to avoid being revealed.

Kyle handed her a cup of coffee "Is something wrong? You didn't go in with me."

"I thought I heard a sound, but it was nothing. An alley cat, I guess." Elaya lied without blinking an eye.

"Okay, let's go." Wyatt addressed his sister. "Mel, we gotta get you home in..." He looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Why? You guys are gonna stay up way longer…"

Wy interrupted. "Because we are older. I know it sucks to be the youngest."

"Yeah, right… Okay, can we talk about something else?" Piper's daughter suddenly got a unusual idea. "I feel like going to the park."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Why not? C'mon."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to drag us there."

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO, GOLDEN GATE PARK, NIGHT

The group was sitting around a park bench – Melinda, Jennifer and Kyle sitting, Wyatt standing and Izabelle and Chris sitting on the back.

"Now, don't you agree that we should do this more often?" Melinda asked, happy of how the evening went.

"It was fun – magic free and all." Jennifer said. And then a demon shimmered in front of the bench. Elaya recognized him from the memories of one of her previous hostesses. "I spoke too soon."

"Can I count on you?" Chris turned to Iz.

"'Till Hell freezes over." Elaya used one of Izabelle's favourite responses.

Chris went into hand-to-hand fighting with the demon, using telekinesis every once in a while and Elaya was standing close by. None of the others were showing any signs of panic, but were ready to step in. Chris seemed to have experience with martial arts and was doing just fine, until he was knocked down by the demon. Then Elaya stepped in and seemed to have a more aggressive approach to fighting. In the end she won and the demon ended up knocked out.

"So much for our demon-free night." Jenn concluded.

"Mel, it's getting late and we need to get you home."

Chris was getting up. "What about this guy? Should we vanquish him?"

"I don't think this is random." Wyatt, like his aunt Paige, believed that everything happened for a reason. "Let's orb to the Manor. We have to get the crystals from there."

"Why waste our time with him? Elaya allowed herself to say something uncharacteristic for Izabelle. "Let's vanquish him right now."

"No, we're taking him to the Manor. And that's final." Wyatt, as a firstborn, made the final decision and everyone agreed.

Well, almost everyone. One of Elaya's most annoying reasons to leave a body was to be exposed too early by a petty low-level demon that could recognize her and warn the witches. Sure, she would transport to another body, but it wasn't a painless process nor for her, nor for her hostess. No, she wanted more time to execute her revenge on those who had escaped her when she was in the last body. And Elaya would have so much fun possessing Izabelle – an attractive and extremely powerful hostess.

'_For now, I'm safe. No one suspects a thing.' The seductress thought. 'I think I'll start with that Christopher boy. It will be easy.' Then, unbeknownst t_ _o the others, a smile appeared on Izabelle's face. _

END OF TEASER

PART ONE

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

The whole group orbed in with the still unconscious demon. Wyatt used his Whitelighter powers to make a crystal cage.

"So, what do we do now?" Jenn was still new and didn't know what to expect.

"Well, we wait until he wakes up." Elaya tried to sound bored, but she wanted to get rid of that demon as soon as she could get the chance to. "You guys go downstairs. Kyle and I will call you when ugly over there wakes up." She saw that the older brother was about to say something, probably disagreeing with who he thought was Izabelle. "Don't worry, I'll be okay – my little brother's got my back."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Wyatt still wasn't convinced.

"What's the worst that could happen? He's in a cage – no way he's getting out." She looked at the blonde. "Go, I'm completely safe."

"Yell if you need us." And everyone left the room, leaving Elaya and the unsuspecting Kyle alone with the demon.

"Well, I might as well lie down for a while. Tell me when the demon wakes up, sis."

"Don't worry, I will." And as Kyle closed his eyes, Elaya walked over to the cage and looked at the demon.

'_You are going to be dead soon and all you can do is lie down there, defenseless.' Elaya though, putting a smile on Izabelle's face._

She walked around and waited until Kyle was quietly snoring and took an athame off of a shelf and again came closer to the demon. She removed one crystal, thus destroying the circle and the cage. Next step was to come even closer and stab the demon. He was vanquished so fast, he didn't even get a chance to scream. After that the seductress casually walked next to Kyle, picking up a candlestick on the way, stopped next to Izabelle's brother's head and almost screamed at him.

"Kyle, look out!" The man jumped up and at the same time received a blow to the head with the candlestick.

Then Elaya knocked over a table, in the meantime breaking a few objects, messed up her hair and clothes and screamed with all her throat.

"Christopher! Get up here!" The seductress really made an effort to sound scared.

"What? What happened?" The half-Elder looked very concerned for the well-being of Izabelle.

"The demon… He somehow got out… I must have pushed one of the crystals…" She stopped, supposedly to calm down. "He attacked Kyle. Get him healed, now!" That sounded more than hysterical.

Wyatt was called by his brother and came up immediately. He went in the direction of Elaya's pointing hand gesture and kneeled down to heal Kyle.

"And the demon? Where is he?" The younger Halliwell asked, then turned to his brother. "You better get him downstairs – we need to clean up here."

"Okay, come down when you're done." The blond orbed himself and Kyle somewhere in the Manor, probably in the living room. So now Chris and the seductress were alone, with the latter already plotting he half-Elder's doom.

INT. UNDERWORLD, DEMON MASTER'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

There are numerous demons in the cave, all the attention focused in a cove of the cave. The self-proclaimed Demon Master was hiding in its shadows.

"Welcome to all – demons, Darklighters and fiends of all parts of the Underworld. You are probably wondering why I gathered you here and who am I to believe that I can make you come. Well, I am the demon that will bring the Halliwell witches their death and destruction. I am the one who will bring demons victory in the war against good. Now I come to you with an irresistible offer." Some of the demons in the crowd looked up. "We all felt the shift in power recently. And we all know what it means – the Dehitre is awakening. That is a danger to us."

"And why should it be?" One demon laughed and was vanquished with a fireball for his insolence.

"Fool! The Dehitre bloodline is the only living link to the old power – the Source, the Triad – they're dead. And if the heir awakens, we will all be forced to bow down before that power! I know I won't." The demon decided to stop and see who would be on his side. Killing the Dehitre was a key point in his plan. No Dehitre bloodline – no hierarchy in the Underworld.

"So, what is that offer of yours?" A voice came from the furthest end of the cave.

"Whoever brings me the head of the Dehitre heir on a platter will become my most trusted ally. And that means to one day be the right hand of the demon that will rule the worlds both of demons and people."

"To kill the Dehitre? Have you completely lost your mind? That will get us vanquished. There is a reason why laws forbid it." The same voice came again.

"Are you blind?!? There is no one to punish us for killing the precious Dehitre. Or do you fear the pacifist, peace-loving Elders? We are free to do whatever we want now, when there is no Triad or Source to stop us." A majority of demons looked like they agreed. "And there is one more thing. A seductress has surfaced. Her name is Elaya. Whoever captures her, will be rewarded richer than a god."

"And how are we supposed to know who she is possessing?"

"Did I say it was going to be easy?" The demon master smiled. "Now go." The demons shimmered away one by one.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DUSK

Elaya and Chris were both sitting on the couch. Chris was trying co calm down the woman next to him and Elaya was trying her very best to make Izabelle look miserable.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Chris said softly.

"Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't pushed the crystal, the demon would probably be in the cage right now."

"Well, nothing went wrong. Everyone is okay."

"If it wasn't for you and Wyatt, Kyle could have died."

"Do you really believe that? There's no way that could've happened. He's one of the good guys."

They both smiled and Chris embraced Elaya. When she pulled out, their faces were inches apart. Then she leaned closer to him and started kissing him. For Chris' surprise, he kissed back. Then, in between kisses, Elaya started saying things.

"You want me."

Chris replied. "I want you."

"You crave me."

"I crave you."

And with each word said, Chris sank deeper into Elaya's seduction.

"Chris, do you mind orbing me home? I wanna go to P3 later."

"Okay." Chris obeyed right away. The effect of Elaya's spell was already getting stronger. He grabbed her arm and orbed them both to Izabelle and Kyle's apartment.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO, P3 ENTRANCE, NIGHT

Izabelle was waiting on a line to get inside the club. She was wearing a very short dark red dress with a black scarf and silver bracelets on both her wrists and high leather boots, her hair straightened. She entered casually and the doorman even greeted her.

"Hey, Iz."

"Hey." Elaya didn't pay much attention to the rest of the people, even though the men were all turning their heads to get a better look at her. She was searching for someone particular. The half-manticore named Michael, who befriended the Halliwell family long before Izabelle and Kyle and who was now in charge of the music in P3. She spotted him on his usual place, next to a small laptop. He was sipping a drink and almost chocked on it when he saw Izabelle.

"Hey… You look… different."

"You mean like a slut, don't you?" Elaya teased with the half-demon.

"Maybe." He smiled in response.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind?" A suspicious note sounded in Michael's voice.

"Oh, something small." Elaya kneeled down next to him and whispered something inaudible in his ear – it made him smile, though.

"Fine, but Wyatt's not gonna like it."

"So, what can he do? Hex us?" The seductress laughed.

"Don't say that, he might hear you." Michael frowned, but still did what Izabelle asked him to. The latter smiled and went to the dance floor.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO, P3, CORNER TABLE, NIGHT

Wyatt and Chris were sitting at the same table their mother and aunts used to sit so often in their demon-fighting days. They could see the whole dance floor from there and Wyatt was taking advantage of it. The club manager scowled at the music Michael had chosen. It was a very slow and quiet song that didn't really fit the club. But the he saw something that literary made his jaw drop. Izabelle, in a shamelessly short red dress, was dirty dancing with someone, who was obviously a complete stranger to her, and was making all efforts to look like a slut. And it was paying off, because all men were staring at her.

"Chris, look at Izabelle. What's she doing? I think something's wrong with her."

"I think she looks normal. Even more beautiful than before."

'_There is something very wrong in this picture.' The twice-blessed thought. And he didn't know how much he was right. 'I gotta fix this.'_

END OF PART ONE

PART TWO

INT. UNDERWORLD, ORACLE'S CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

The demon was again standing in the shadows and was observing the Oracle as she was looking into her crystal ball.

"Well, what do you see?" The master was anxious to find out who the Dehitre was, in order to kill her sooner.

"I see one very inpatient demon who, if not careful, will loose his life while searching for the Dehitre." The Oracle replied with a slight smile.

"Don't toy with me, Oracle!" The demon master snapped. "I want to know who she is, and I want to know now."

"There is a cloak, probably many years of age, made by a great power. It won't be that easy to see through it."

"Well, if you treasure your existence, you better see through it. I will be back soon." And with that, he flamed out.

"Oh, I know you will be. I saw it."

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO, SOME ALLEY, NIGHT

Elaya was walking in a deserted street somewhere in the city, obviously challenging fate. She knew demos would attack her sooner or later, but there was a full moon and they didn't stand a chance against her. The seductress was leading her hostesses' body to a flat. It belonged to the man that killed the last witch Elaya had possessed. That stupid mortal had caused her pain by doing so, and she was going to tear him apart.

Tom had been standing on his window, observing the quiet city. San Francisco was dark, silver light coming from the beautiful moon. He was still trying to cope with his loss – he had to kill the woman he loved, and why? Because she had been possessed by a seductress – the most terrible of demons. Tom looked down to the street and saw something that made his blood run cold. At no more than fifteen feet from his apartment building, leaning against a tree, was a woman. Her gaze was fixed on him and Tom noticed she was wearing a dress, similar to the one Samantha wore hours before she died. And then he knew. That was Elaya's next victim. But if it was up to him, her last.

Tom turned around and hurried to his bedroom, where he kept the potion vials. But once he opened the door, there she was – looking at his with a sly smile on her face.

"How… How did you?" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so surprised.

"You mean how did I do… this?" With her last word, Elaya was standing behind him, holding an athame to his throat. He knew he didn't stand a chance, so he hoped he would die fast and painless.

Elaya pushed him hard and he fell on the floor. The seductress formed a fireball in her hand and threw it against the defenseless witch. She watched the fire spread around her victim's body, without hurting him. His eyes widened in shock as he understood the seductress' intentions. The fire grew until everything in the apartment, except Elaya and Tom, was ablaze. And then the flames swallowed him too. In his last moments, Tom screamed wildly and probably woke up some of the neighbors. But she didn't care whether they would find the body or not – she had done what she came for. With one last look at the fire, she disappeared.

INT. THE BOY'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN, MORNING

Chris and Wyatt were sitting around a table, both staring at the TV. It was tuned to a channel airing morning news. A female reporter was standing in front of an apartment building with what was supposed to be a sad expression on her face.

"The San Francisco Fire Department was called to this scene around 2 a.m. last night, only to discover that Tomas Harding's second storey apartment completely swallowed by flames. The emergency call was made by a neighbor, who had heard screams from the flat. We remind you of Samantha Bowden, Harding's girlfriend – another tragic even that took place just two days ago. She was found dead and the police are still trying to find out what caused her death. Murder is suspected, as the body was found in an alley near the '24' coffee shop and witnesses saw a woman leaving the alley around the estimated time of death. If anyone has information that could help solve the two cases, please call the San Francisco Police Department." After that, Wyatt turned his attention from the TV to his brother and suddenly got a brainstorm.

"Hey, didn't Kyle buy us coffee from that '24' place?" His little brother had spaced off to somewhere, so the older raised his voice. "Chris!"

"Huh? What?" The brown-haired witch returned to reality. His brother repeated the question. "I don't remember where he got it from." He though a little, then said. "Have you seen Iz lately?" Chris couldn't explain it, but since they had kissed, he thought about her more that usual. His brother got the wrong idea.

"You're right. Maybe she saw something." He looked at Chris's seat. "Hey, are you okay? You haven't touched your food."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just… thinking." The younger replied and went back to his thoughts.

Wyatt shrugged and headed for Izabelle and Kyle's apartment and muttered something about paying attention, innocents, etc.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING, HALL, MORNING

Wyatt knocked on the front door of Iz's apartment and patiently waited to get a response. The door opened slightly and showed Izabelle's head, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, Wy." She smiled to him.

"Hey. This a bad time?"

"Oh, no, come in." She opened the door and Wyatt could see she was only wrapped in a towel that covered her chest and legs to above the knees. Wyatt felt he blushed slightly and looked away from her. "So, what do you want to talk about? I mean, you are here to talk, right?"

"Yeah, exactly. Do you remember the night when we went to the cinema?"

"Yes, I do." Elaya thought that he knew and prepared herself for the possibility of a fight. "What about it?"

"The café you and Kyle went to – '24'. A woman was found dead in the alley next to the shop." Wyatt carefully watched the reaction and it was very strange – indifference. He knew Izabelle and thought that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"I told you that night, I'm telling you now – I didn't see a thing. It must have been after we went there." The blond saw that she was getting pissed off and didn't understand why. "Now do you mind – I have things to do." She pointed to the door and walked towards her bedroom.

'_Okay, something is definitely wrong here.' The twice-blessed thought while walking to his apartment. _

He opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen, intending to ask his younger brother if he had seen a change in Izabelle lately. But when he got to the room, it was empty.

"Chris?" He called out. No response. Then he got worried and sensed for his brother. The twice-blessed orbed off to the attic of the Manor.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, MORNING

Indeed, on the couch was sitting the half-Elder in question. He was staring into the nothingness, obviously thinking about something.

"Chris, why are you here? You scared me when you disappeared." Wyatt was beginning to worry about the behavior of both his little brother and his best friend – Izabelle.

"I don't really know… I was just sitting in the kitchen when I orbed here." Chris seemed to have no idea of what had happened.

"What were you thinking about?" Piper's eldest knew more than well that orbing was triggered by thought of some person or some place.

"Well…" The brown-haired looked a bit embarrassed. "…I was thinking of Izabelle."

"Wasn't she on your mind earlier too?"

"Yeah, that's been going on a lot lately."

"Wyatt smiled. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Remember the night she vanquished the demon? We kinda… kissed then." He didn't have to say a word more, because his older brother read it in his mind. "And since then I've been thinking about it all the time – I even forgot to eat a couple of times. Or sleep, for that matter."

"Something is definitely wrong." He turned his head towards the ceiling. "Hello, we need some help." Nothing happened. "Hey, Chris might be in trouble here." The pages of the Book of Shadows started turning. "Thank you."

Wyatt walked over to the Book. It was still standing in the same spot it was when the Halliwell sisters had became the Charmed Ones almost thirty years ago. The writing on the page brought a grim expression to the Twice-blessed's face. He started muttering the words to himself, careful to not let his brother understand what he was saying. The title was 'Seductress' and there was a drawing of a beautiful woman to the left of the text.

The text itself was: "Very powerful demigods that were created by upper-level demons with the help of the Source in the time of the titans. Their only purpose is to seduce men and to wreak havoc on Earth. After the Greek gods defeated the titans, Aphrodite tried to send the seductresses to the demon Wasteland, but could only destroy their bodies. They became incorporeal demigods and started possessing female witches to keep on existing. They can not be destroyed or completely vanquished with a potion. The only way to make the seductress leave a body is to kill her hostess. Only one kiss is enough to seduce a man and after that he can only think of the possessed witch. He forgets every other thing – even sleep and food, and eventually dies. There is no known antidote to reverse those effects…"

Wyatt had had enough. He knew that if he wanted to save both Chris and Izabelle, he needed to think of a summoning spell and a way to get that demon out of his friend.

END OF PART TWO

PART THREE

"Chris, won't you at least look at me?" Wyatt was setting up crystals for the summoning spell and in the meantime worrying almost to death. His younger brother was quiet and indifferent to his surroundings.

The blond finished the circle and there was a brief glow from the crystals.

"Well, here goes nothing." The twice-blessed said with a sigh. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and started chanting.

Izabelle's presence I crave,

Bring her here so I may save

My friend and my brother

From doom by one another.

Bring the demon to this crystal cage,

A seductress with no name and age.

The spell seemed to work and Izabelle appeared, surrounded by Halliwell magic. She looked very pissed at Wyatt and tried to simply walk out of the circle. But it didn't work, as she found out when she was thrown back. Her next move was, to the blond's surprise, throwing a fireball. Again, zero success.

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill you." Izabelle's newly acquired British accent sounded strange.

"You're not getting out of here soon." Wyatt finally looked up. "So, a seductress? Haven't really heard much about your kind. Do you have a name?"

"Oh, you mean that stupid human habit to limit their descendants? Yes, I have one. At least I had one, when I had a body of my own."

"What do you mean by limit?" The twice-blessed wondered.

"You really are a newbie in this, aren't you? One name limits your freedom, your energy and your power. But it depends on the name. Some actually come from demonic languages and can make you stronger." Elaya made Izabelle grin. "My, my. Looks like I gave you a free history lesson. I am sure that you are interested in hearing the rest. If you want to, you can come over here and maybe we'll work something about that. But do you want to hear my name, honey?" The familiar sly smile appeared on her face.

"Don't you dare call me that." Wyatt said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sensitive, aren't we?" Elaya sat down, of course within the cage, and in the meantime her brain was working on a way to get out of the situation. Izabelle was a powerful witch and the seductress wasn't going to ignore that. "Even though you were ill-mannered, I'm still going to tell you my name – after all, mortals can't accept anyone without a name, as sad as that is. But you have to know it, so you can remember it when I kill you."

"I would love to see you try." It was Wyatt's turn to smile.

"Here's some advice for your twice-blessed highness. Never underestimate a demigod. You're forgiven… This time." She paused a little. "The name's Elaya." She held out her hand, to shake it with Wyatt. The blond witch didn't move a bit, so Elaya shrugged. "Oh, well. Next time."

"Well, Elaya, you can shut up now." He put emphasis on her name. "I need to find a way to vanquish you."

"And you're cocky too." Then she snapped. "Do you know how many have tried and failed? I've been around for so much longer than you and I've seen so much more than you. What makes you think you can be different? That you can destroy me? I've outlived the very gods that tried to banish me. I've outlasted the Source, the demons that created me…"

"Will you please shut up? Or I'm gonna kill you right now."

"But you won't. You can't. She is too important for you. I know what's in your head, Wyatt. She's the older sister you always wanted. The one who will protect you. The one who will take the blame if needed. The one that will…"

"Shut up!" Wyatt practically screamed. He wanted to make her stop, because she was telling the truth. He didn't want to be the oldest, the twice-blessed, the responsible one. He wanted to be more like his brother – free, having fun, being fun. To blow off some steam, he threw a small energy ball at the crystal cage. Of course, it crashed and did no harm, but it was a release.

"Oh, enough about me and enough about, surprisingly, you." She turned to the still standing on the couch half-elder. "Chris, sweetie, will you take care of this cage for me?"

The brown-haired witch snapped out of his catatonia, got up, walked over to Elaya and started to reach for one of the crystals. Then he suddenly stopped moving – his older brother had used his power to freeze witches. Wyatt made a little hand gesture and the still frozen Christopher slid over to the couch. After that the twice-blessed turned to Elaya.

"You bitch!" He was furious. How could she use his little brother like that? She wanted to get out of the cage and she almost did. Now the energy ball thrown at Elaya was significantly bigger. Wyatt looked towards the seductress with such hate, it made her fear him. He turned to the Book – his only hope.

He then heard his cell phone ringing – a text message. Half-mindedly, he pulled it out of his pocket and read. It was from Michael and said 'Jenn's waiting. Where r u?' Wyatt quickly typed the response. 'Demon. Don't tell her. Get here. Now.' Five minutes later, Michael shimmered in.

"What took you so long?" Wyatt jumped right to the point.

"Yeah, hi to you too. I went through the apartments. So, what kind of demon are we talking about?" His gaze fell on Izabelle. "Why's she in a cage? What'd she do? Make a bad cocktail?" The half-manticore grinned.

"She is the demon, Mike. She's possessed." Wyatt pointed to the book and his friend went over to see the entry in it. He whistled.

"I've heard of them. Really nasty demon; hard to contain, too."

"You mean there's way to contain them?" Wyatt hoped there was – he couldn't let Elaya kill any more witches. "Can you ask around down there?"

"Oh, sure. No problem." And with that he shimmered off to the Underworld, leaving the Halliwell brothers and the possessed Izabelle in the attic.

"Okay, time to get out of here." Elaya got up and, before Wyatt could do anything, started to chant.

Powers of good, to me yield,

Let me penetrate this shield.

Help me break this crystal cage

And let out upon thee my rage

After the last word of the spell, the seductress simply stepped out of the circle. Wyatt's jaw literally dropped, but before he could do anything, a Darklighter orbed in.

Madoc looked around – he had no idea where he was. The one thing he knew for sure was that Elaya's new hostess was somewhere near him.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Said a dark-haired woman with a British accent. "So we meet again, my dear Madoc."

"Elaya? Is that you?" Memories rushed in his mind.

"Yes, it's me. It been a long time, hasn't it?" She smiled. "How do you like the new me?" She ran her hands down her waist and hips.

"You're even more beautiful." He materialized a cross-bow. "But I have my orders. He shot an arrow at Elaya, but it went up in flames long before it reached her.

"Oh, come on. That was so predictable. Wanna have another go before you die?"

"You've always been so confident of yourself and your powers. It will lead to your doom."

"Maybe, someday it will. But not today." She sent a fireball at him, but he orbed off and reappeared behind her. Madoc shot another arrow at Elaya.

The arrow caught her off guard and hit her in the stomach. Madoc then was engulfed by flames, as Elaya's fireball hit him. The seductress couldn't stand on her feet anymore, so she fell on the floor.

"Looks like you'll get rid of me, after all, honey."

"No, you're not killing Izabelle. I'm not going to let you."

"You'll have a hard time pulling that arrow out of me – half-Whitelighter and all."

"If you let Izabelle die, I swear I'm gonna..."

Even though he hostess was bleeding and very close to dying, Elaya still could master up a very threatening tone. "You're going to what? I'm a demigod, I can't be killed."

Wyatt was already panicking and called for the first non-Whitelighter relative that came to his mind. It was his youngest cousin, Hope. And as soon as she could, Phoebe's daughter hearted in.

"What is it, Wy? What happened?"

"Look around, what do you think?"

Hope did what she was asked – Chris was standing on the couch, doing absolutely nothing; Izabelle was laying on the ground, wounded with a Darklighter arrow. Wyatt just looked miserable. The half-cupid opened her mouth, to ask what had been going on, but her oldest cousin just pointed to the Book of Shadows with a tortured expression.

"Oh, and can you pull out that arrow? You know I can't." He then added. "And put her in the crystal cage."

"What did she do?" Hope removed the arrow, carefully placed it on a chair, and reformed the circle of crystals around the still unconscious Izabelle. After that, she walked over to the Book. When she started reading, she just said "Oh."

"And I have no idea how to fix Chris' condition. He's gonna die if I don't do anything."

"Wyatt, cheer up. I have good news. I can help him."

"How?"

"My powers, silly – pheromone manipulation. I can make him stop feeling for her."

"You don't know how much I love you, cousin." Wyatt finally smiled a little.

Hope walked over to Chris and ran her right hand across his cheek. A light-violet glow appeared for a short while. Piper's youngest son immediately snapped out of his catatonia.

"Wyatt? Hope? What happened? How'd I get here?"

"Oh, Chris, you don't remember, do you? We'll tell you later." Wyatt said with a warm smile, thankfull that his brother was going to be okay.

"Hey, guys, I have good news." Everyone turned to Michael, who had just shimmered in. He was holding a wooden box and a piece of paper. "I found a way to contain the seductress."

"Um, if anyone hasn't noticed, Izabelle is bleeding over there." Chris pointed uot, not knowing she was the demon in this situation.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that." The twice-blessed kneeled down next to her and the golden glow started emitting from his hands. But it didn't quite work – the wound didn't heal. "It must be because she's possessed. Chris, come over here. I need some help with this."

So the two brothers healed together, the younger through the help of the older, and the wound disappeared, as if it had never been. The walked out of the circle, before Elaya could wake up, and headed towards Michael.

"Now, Mike, tell us." Hope looked at the half-manticore expectantly.

"Well, I found an old demonic ritual. We just have to spill some of our blood and chant in Latin." He stopped. "But there's a catch."

END OF PART THREE

PART FOUR

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, DAY

"There's always a catch. What is it?" Wyatt asked, worried for the possible answer.

"The seductress has to be out of her hostess' body at the time we do the ritual."

Wyatt buried his head in his hands.

'I might have to kill her, after all.' He thought. 'This is so tiring.'

"Well, you better think of something soon. I can't stand being in one place too long." Elaya obviously was awake.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Well, if you ask me really nice, maybe I will."

"I've had enough." Wyatt waved his hand and Izabelle fell down, unconscious.

"Nice one, Wy." Michael smiled. "Now all we gotta do is push… whatshername out of Izabelle's body."

Hope then had a brainstorm. "That's it!" She looked up. "Henry!!!"

The part-Whitelighter in question appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"What is it? You sound like…" He stopped, because he saw what had happened in the attic. "Wow."

"Well, I wouldn't put it exactly that way, but, yeah, "wow" pretty much sums it up." Hope pointed at Izabelle. "She's possessed. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, I… I think so." Henry Paused. "But she's gotta be awake."

"That's the least of our worries, believe me." Wyatt turned to Michael. "So, how does this work and who'd you kill for it?"

"Very funny, Wy. One demon, just one. And we need blood from three witches, which will seal the box. But the ones who give the blood give energy – lots of it."

"So, we need two others." Chris announced.

"You're not doing it, Chris. You're already exhausted – that ritual could drain you." Wyatt said with a final tone.

"Look around, Wy – the only witches here are you, me, Hope, Henry and Iz. The last two obviously can't do it, so it's up to us and our little Ladybug." For the last word, Chris got a pinch from Hope.

"You know I don't like being called that." She turned to Wyatt. "You can't protect everyone. Not this time. This time you need us."

"She's right – it's too heavy magic for one person." Michael put down the box. "Even if he is twice-blessed."

"I just don't want you guys hurt."

"Do you even hear yourself, Wyatt? We fight demons now. No way we're gonna get out without a scratch." Chris looked towards Izabelle. "Come on, we have a friend to save."

"Fine, you win… This time." Wyatt teased with his little brother. "You're as stubborn as mom, maybe even more."

"I know, that's why I'm the younger."

"People, if we're gonna do this, now's would be the perfect time. Izabelle's waking up." Michael handed three pieces of paper – to Wyatt, Chris and Hope. "Henry, your turn." Chris looked at his piece of paper – shouldn't be too hard."

Henry walked over to the crystal circle and started concentrating. Soon his head dropped on his shoulders and astral-Henry appeared.

"Take your places – I won't be able to hold her off for long."

"You heard him." Hope said. "Let's get this show on the road."

Hope cut her index finger with an athame and let some blood drip on the box. Wyatt and Chris followed her example. Astral-Henry then stepped within the crystal circle and simply merged with Izabelle. The latter screamed, but a little pinkish glow rose from her body. It tried to get out, but the cage stopped it. The Halliwells started chanting.

Mulier con osculum qui neca masculos,

Captamos in vasa praeclusa con nostrum saguem

Mane in vasa in aeternum et noce numquam ruso neminem!

The glow, which was actually the incorporeal form of Elaya, was pulled in the box and the top glowed with a bright red energy that was pulled from Wyatt, Chris and Hope. When the glow disappeared, the three of them collapsed on the floor. Henry returned to reality and looked around.

"Well, it worked. You guys okay?"

"Not really, but we will be. After a gazillion hours of sleep." Hope grinned.

"You need to take her home." Wyatt nodded towards Izabelle.

"Okay." And with that, Paige's eldest orbed Izabelle to her apartment.

"Michael, you need to put that box somewhere safe. Maybe in the Underworld in some abandoned cave. Make sure no one will find it." Wyatt turned to the half-Manticore.

"Don't worry about it."

INT. IZABELLE/KYLE'S APARTMENT, IZABELLE'S BEDROOM, DAY

Even though it was almost eleven, Izabelle was still in bed. Two days had gone by since she woke up in the attic of the manor. And for that time nor Wyatt, nor Chris had spoken to her. But she hadn't the slightest idea why – Henry told her she had been possessed, but all memories of that were blurry and like in a dream. She tried to ask, but people either didn't know or didn't want to tell her anything. Izabelle really didn't care about the rest – she just wanted her friends back. And she was going to get them back, no matter what.

Izabelle got out of bed and quickly dressed. She knew Wyatt would be home, because it was Sunday, so she marched over to his apartment.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING, WYATT/CHRIS' APARTMENT, THRESHOLD, DAY

Wyatt was tidying up the living room, when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened. There stood Izabelle with a guilty expression on her face.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"No." Was the short reply. Which Izabelle, of course, ignored and entered the apartment.

INT. WYATT/CHRIS' APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM, DAY

"Why haven't you spoken to me, Wyatt? What did I do that was so bad?" Wyatt just stood there, watching her quietly. "Will you please tell me? I don't remember the things I should be regretting! I have no idea what happened and no one wants to tell me."

Wyatt had no intention to forgive what Izabelle did, even though she was possessed. He continued to tidy the room, ignoring what she had just said.

"Wyatt, will you please talk to me? Won't you say even one word to me?"

He finally opened his mouth. "What am I supposed to say to you? 'Oh, you were possessed, so I forgive you for trying to kill my brother.' Would you be happy if I did say it?"

"Wyatt, I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, 'sorry' is a start."

"I know you – 'sorry' wouldn't cover it."

"You're damn right it won't. That's why you should leave, before things between us get even worse."

"But I came here to apologize…"

"And you came in vein. This time I'm not forgiving you."

"Wy…"

"Get out." Wyatt orbed Izabelle to her own apartment, leaving her devastated. And determined to fix things.

INT. UNDERWORLD, CAVE, ETERNAL NIGHT

This was the cave Michael had put the box in. The Demon master had used some of the tracer demons to find it's exact location and now he was in the cave. The seductress would be an excellent ally. He didn't mind her killing a few innocents in the way.

'_Oh, there you are.' He thought. 'I've been looking all over for you.' _

He walked over to the box and carefully looked around for spells. But those stupid witches had left the box unprotected, counting on the remoteness of this cave. So much the better for him. He picked up the box and shimmered off the his own cave.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR, ATTIC, NOON

Unbeknownst to his brother, Chris had orbed off to the Manor. He wanted to see what the book said about seductresses.

"Very powerful demigods… created by upper-level demons… the Source… only purpose is to seduce men… wreak havoc on Earth… Aphrodite… send the seductresses to the demon Wasteland… destroy their bodies… They became incorporeal… started possessing female witches to keep on existing… can not be destroyed… only way… to kill her hostess… one kiss is enough… can only think of the possessed witch… forgets every other thing… sleep and food… eventually dies… no known antidote to reverse those effects…" He mumbled to himself. "They only have the powers of their hostesses…" Chris' jaw dropped. So Izabelle had all those powers? He needed to tell his brother. But then he glowed for a moment and forgot all he was intending to do. He wondered what he was doing in the attic and orbed home.

INT. IZABELLE/KYLE'S APARTMENT, IZABELLE'S BEDROOM, NOON

The reason Chris suddenly forgot, was that Izabelle had laid out some herbs and wrote a few words on a piece of paper. Not just any words, but a spell. A spell to make people forget. She lit the paper with a lighter and started chanting.

Passions by the seductress inflamed,

For those I wish no longer to be blamed.

Chris and Wyatt

To me are quiet

Make them forget

What I should regret.

And now I want to recall

That, which took me to this fall.

And the spell worked. Izabelle remembered and the boys forgot. But when she remembered the things she did she wished she hadn't.

* * *

Author's notes: Michael is the half-manticore the sisters saved in 'Little monsters'; the spell in Latin roughly translates to:Woman with a kiss that kills men, We trap you in this box mixed with our blood, Stay in there forever and never harm anyone again. (I am eternally grateful to Jordan-Daniel, who made it for me )

You guys know I love reviews, don't you? So, go ahead, post one!


End file.
